<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way Back by sunnywasabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648089">The Way Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywasabi/pseuds/sunnywasabi'>sunnywasabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywasabi/pseuds/sunnywasabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>中文， 达兹x克洛克达尔， 虚构的关于伤疤，左手，背叛，人间不信的肉渣渣。因为后来的角色生命卡的年龄问题无法嵌入原故事线，当平行宇宙吧。题目现编的，原本文件名时10。</p><p>Written in Chinese.<br/>It didn't have a title. The story was titled "10" in my harddisk, meaning Mr.1 x Mr.0. So don't bother, anyway.</p><p>It was written in late 2018 when I didn't know Daz was 15 years younger, which means the story didn't really make it in the timeline of the manga. But I enjoyed writing.<br/>This is a story of how  Crocodile, in his mid-20s, lost his left hand and took the huge scar on his face. A stroy of betrayal (how original) and the lost of innocence, if there were any.<br/>And extra chaperter by the end, telling stories after the 3Y2D episode.</p><p>Since it was kind of a longer story and I was not hardworking, I don't think I'll translate it.  But who knows..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile/Mr. 1 | Daz Bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. </p><p>克洛克达尔很烦躁。</p><p>不仅是因为潮湿的环境下左腕传来的阵阵幻痛，还有口中干涩腥咸的感觉。从昨天起他没有再咳血，但血腥的气息久久缠绕在口腔里，让他觉得恶心，想要干呕。他想抽支雪茄。他知道雪茄在什么地方，就算船沉了，也一定有一盒密封完好的雪茄锁在船长的保险柜里，和其它最重要的文件和珍宝一起等着被捞出来。唯一的问题是保险柜在三步之外，虽然近在眼前，以现在的行动力来说却是远在天边。</p><p>不行。达兹说，你不能吸烟，不用告诉我保险柜的密码，不会拿给你的。</p><p>克洛克达尔翻了个白眼，摸到挂在床头的毛巾丢了过去，毛巾画了条无精打采的弧线落到了地上。达兹拾起毛巾，把毛巾重新搭回床头，拉过一把椅子坐下。</p><p>克洛克达尔知道自己是在无理取闹。胸腔里一直有钝痛传来，肋骨断了好几根，大概伤到了肺，这时候抽雪茄无异于快速自杀。达兹当然不会放任他用这种无聊的方式作死。</p><p>“你不用这么盯着我。”最后他叹了口气，倒不是有什么伤感的，只是呼吸困难。</p><p>达兹把手放在他的额头停了一会儿。<br/>
“今天也没发烧。再过些天就痊愈了。”</p><p>是啊。克洛克达尔想。他已经熬过了最困难的几天。</p><p>毕竟那是马尔科的治疗火焰。</p><p>他可是被敌人救了一命，才有机会夹着尾巴逃出新世界的。</p><p>克洛克达尔指指床下。达兹俯下身，从床下掏出一只小小的黑色电话虫。电话虫瞪大眼睛看着达兹倒了一小杯朗姆酒，又从果盘里挑出个已经开始软烂的果子把汁水挤进杯里。达兹把杯子推到电话虫面前，电话虫迫不及待的一头扎进杯子喝了起来，边喝边发出满足的嘶噜嘶噜声。<br/>
几分钟后，黑色电话虫慢慢把身体和触角都缩回了壳里。<br/>
达兹用指头轻轻敲了敲电话虫的壳，没有反应。</p><p>“我检查过了。”达兹将左手伸到克洛克达尔面前，手心有一道伤口。“船医送来的浸过药的绷带有问题，使用后伤口不仅没有加快愈合，反而有感染加重的症状。马尔科说的是真的。”</p><p>克洛克达尔伸出右手，指尖轻轻的触碰到达兹手心的伤口。</p><p>失去意识前的事情他记得一些。白胡子转身离开后，马尔科走到他身边，随即他被一团蓝色的火焰包围着。他听到马尔科的声音，清清楚楚。<br/>
“虽然是个顽固的家伙，老爹还是不想你死啊。</p><p>“我的能力用在别人身上没有那么灵，但是也大概够你撑到海军本部，看你的运气了。</p><p>“老爹让我告诉你，想让你死的是你船上的人。但那是你自家的事情，我们不打算干预，你自己小心吧。</p><p>“等会儿把你交给来接你的同伴。老爹发话了，船还给你们。</p><p>“祝你好运喽。</p><p>他记得看到了达兹，马尔科走过去在达兹耳边说了几句。</p><p>被达兹抱起后，他就昏了过去。</p><p>然后他在自己的船长室里短暂醒来过几次，看到的人仍然只有达兹。</p><p>其间做过很多梦，有些记不起来，有些不愿记起。</p><p>当他终于有一次比较清醒的睁开眼时，他感到全身都在疼痛，这是还活着的确切的证据，尽管他在发热，床单被汗水浸透，但他还活着。</p><p>他看到达兹的脸上露出一瞬间的惊喜，接着对他做出了个噤声的动作。他看着达兹把手伸到床下掏出了一只窃听电话虫，揪住脖子摁进酒杯里强行灌醉。</p><p>真粗暴, 但能发现床下被安装了黑电话虫实属难得。自己以前真是小看这个人了。克洛克达尔心想。</p><p>还有，果然是被所谓的同伴算计了。</p><p>“不要锈掉哦。”他笑了一下，脸上的伤口被扯动传来一阵刺痛。</p><p>“这种程度的感染没有问题。”达兹收回手。“虽然不确定是谁什么时候装了窃听器，“他看了一眼熟睡的电话虫， ”船医也卷进去了可真是麻烦。”</p><p>马尔科真是个周到的家伙，甚至悄悄塞给了达兹一包备用的绷带。不过要坚持到海军本部并不容易，达兹在他身边严防死守了三天，接下来还有三天的行程，还可以有很多手段弄死一个重伤的人。</p><p> </p><p>克洛克达尔从他的保镖手里接过酒杯，酒冲淡了口中的血腥味。他也不应该喝酒，但此时密封的酒瓶相对安全，电话虫也替他尝过了，总好过桶里不知何时会被下毒的水。</p><p>食物也是个问题。他还不能吃得太多，但也必须提防投毒。好在船上并不缺老鼠-如果老鼠会说话，它们已经可以宣布鼠族早就多次搭船环游伟大航路了。于是角落的空木箱里某只说不清是倒霉还是走运的老鼠和他分享了这几天的餐食，这会儿正不安分的啃一截木头磨牙。</p><p>目前食物和水还没发现问题，克洛克达尔想，这艘船眼下是不可能走海底路线了，他们需要他的七武海身份才能使用翻越红土大陆的特定升降机。就算是想弄死他也得禁得起红土大陆另一侧海军总部的检查。下毒和暴力袭击都会让他们在海军总部自投罗网，海军倒不介意死掉一个七武海，但这些船员里并没人拥有接替他的实力，那么杀死和政府合作的船长就是一项不轻的罪名了。这些家伙并不想被顺路送去大监狱。</p><p>让他死于感染确实是个好主意，或者是目前他们唯一可以尝试的主意。马尔科对他说出真相时，他的脑子里迅速列出了几个可疑的名字，但他没想到船医也在。</p><p>“马尔科还对你讲了什么?”克洛克达尔把空酒杯递回给达兹。</p><p>“之前说过的，他说有内鬼，让我小心盯紧你。”</p><p>“只有这些?”</p><p>“只有这些。”</p><p>克洛克达尔怀疑达兹没有完全说真话。但他也知道，达兹不想说的话即使是他也撬不出一个字。与其绕弯子不如直说。</p><p>“你是怎么怀疑上船医的?”</p><p>“倒不是怀疑上船医，”达兹帮他用枕头在后背垫好，整理一下被子。“船上所有的人都是怀疑对象。船医是个方便下手的位置。”</p><p>真不愧是杀手出身。克洛克达尔想。“所以我这个船长的人望有这么差吗。”</p><p>“这是两回事。”达兹耸耸肩，“你一直是个不错的船长。但这次行动太草率了，很多人不赞成去挑战白胡子，你知道的。”</p><p>“船长的命令，有什么问题么？”</p><p>“当然没问题。毕竟不服从命令的会被你拿去喂鱼。”</p><p>这混蛋吐槽时也堵不住他的嘴。</p><p>“如果有比较大的胜算，大家自然愿意服从命令。”达兹解释说，“过去几年你都没有失手过，所以没人反对你。但人难免自私，他们知道这一次要失败，而你又这么固执，他们并不想陪你死。”</p><p>“我没想让你们陪我死。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>他们沉默了片刻。克洛克达尔想起海战落败后，自己是怎样向白胡子挑战的。对，他一直很想和世界上最强壮的怪物交手，但这场个人决斗与荣誉无关。按照白胡子的规矩，船长的决斗是让白团放过他的船员的唯一的机会。</p><p>真可笑。</p><p>可惜，现在大笑的话，脸上的伤口会撕开。他不想浪费宝贵的安全敷料。</p><p>“不过我不清楚船医是主动参与还是被胁迫。”达兹说，“有人提出了这么干，有人响应，有人被迫参与。虽然就结果而言都想用你的命保自己的命，动机还是有区别的。”</p><p>这种区别还有意义么？自己用命换回的这些船员，有几个还是跟随他多年的关键人物，早在战斗打响之初就筹划着把他卖了。他还傻乎乎的跟敌人议价呢。</p><p>“你没有察觉？”</p><p>“我知道很多人不满这次出航，但我不知道他们能做到这个地步。”达兹摇摇头。“我不在他们的小圈子里。我和你太近了。”</p><p>如果连贴身保镖都被收买了就太失败了。</p><p>马尔科让达兹来接自己是件微妙的事: 把他交给保镖而不是幸存的高级指挥官。如果白胡子真的想让他活下去，那么从敌人的角度来看，达兹至少不是那个试图和他们做交易的小圈子的人。</p><p>是白胡子认为可以“安全的”接手他的人。</p><p>“现在的情况，他们怕是也很慌。”克洛克达尔用力的吐出一口气，“想不到那个老头子把我放回来了，不知道白胡子对我说过什么，要不要继续对我动手。”</p><p>“到了海军总部他们就没机会了。”</p><p>“所以......达兹，你是个杀手。如果你是他们的人，你要怎么办?”</p><p>克洛克达尔的语气轻松，眼神也透着一点儿狡猾的笑意，好像在猜某个有趣的话题。只是他这个样子时讲的话从来不有趣。</p><p>“如果我是他们的人，我会考虑争取你的贴身保镖，也就是我。我不干预船上的决策，但我对你的安全负责，有我在他们做什么都不会顺利。不能买通我，凭他们硬上也会死不少人。但如果我被买通了.....”</p><p>“我就死定了。”克洛克达尔眼里的笑意又多了几分。“所以用什么可以买通你? 你想要什么?”</p><p>达兹通常不会回避任何人的眼神，尤其是面对挑衅的时候。但此刻他并不想看这双眼睛看得太久。这双眼睛红肿，眼眶带着淤青，平时梳理得整齐的黑发凌乱的垂在眼前，投下古怪的影子。</p><p>战败，但没有被打倒。</p><p>看得久了，他会产生奇怪的感觉。</p><p>“我不会被他们买通的。”他最后说。“要我扶你躺下么？”</p><p>“先不用。我睡得够久了，现在需要动动脑子。倒是你需要睡一会儿，要不要和这个小东西一起?”</p><p>黑电话虫的睡相还蛮可爱的，身子缩回壳里，只在出口露出一点点触角。按这几天的经验，它会睡差不多一小时。往酒里挤果汁是克洛克达尔的主意。他总是有办法用些甜头设个陷阱。</p><p>达兹用毛巾盖上电话虫，起身去检查了门锁，然后把椅子拉到门口坐下，装着老鼠的木箱刚好成了垫脚，交叉架起的双腿上出现了刀刃。</p><p> </p><p>克洛克达尔看着他的保镖闭上眼，很快便呼吸均匀的入睡了。他一直很羡慕随时能睡着的能耐。</p><p>现在他很累，但并无睡意。他仍然很渴望雪茄的气息。为了减轻烟瘾带来的烦躁感，克洛克达尔把右手搭在左腕上，慢慢的扣紧。他的思维和空荡荡的左腕传来痛感一起，逐渐变得清晰起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. </p><p>这艘船在新世界阴晴不定的海面上逃亡的第三天夜里，动力室里观望的背叛者们，终于在另一只黑电话虫里听到了对他们有利的动静。</p><p>虽然颇有些尴尬，但也算个好消息。</p><p>他们的船长，那个精明的，善于谋略的，年纪轻轻就成为七武海的船长，在短暂的几声咒骂后，发出的声音越来越难以辨认。</p><p>船长一向过分讲究。船长室那张床是坚固的高级木料制作的--毕竟船长的身量远超普通人类--但承担几乎同样高大的两个人激烈的动作还是勉强了些。好在他们的对抗没持续多久，床板发出的噪音逐渐有节奏起来，总算不至于担心倒塌的床砸烂床底的窃听电话虫。</p><p>说好消息是因为如今的情形，总算让他们对那个麻烦的保镖的立场有了些判断。</p><p>选用一个前杀手作为保镖符合克洛克达尔精于算计的性格，有谁比职业杀手更懂得防备谋杀呢？但说到底他只是保镖而已。船上的决策没他参与的份，他看起来对财宝，名誉都不感兴趣。每次靠岸补给时也不见他找女人--这副禁欲的样子倒是蛮像克洛克达尔的。他们私下开玩笑，船长的“精”力全都投入在了航海上，大概没什么额外需要发泄了。不过他们不敢开达兹的玩笑。这个不苟言笑的家伙浑身散发着危险气息，见过他战斗的人对这具残暴的人形绞肉机纷纷敬而远之。</p><p>在和白胡子的船队交战前他们没见过在战场上有谁是达兹.波尼斯的对手。但是这场注定实力悬殊的海战里，曾经的人形绞肉机硬是被白团的剑客从克洛克达尔身边驱离。作为快斩果实能力者的达兹虽然没有落败，但是在比斯塔双剑的密集压制下就是无法突围，眼睁睁看着本该由自己保护的船长孤注一掷的去挑战白胡子。白团有效的使用了他们提供的信息，选出了恰当的对手对付这个难搞角色。</p><p>他们从来没把达兹当自己人。和那些被船长的个人魅力冲昏头脑乐意送死的船员相比，达兹是个很难琢磨的危险因素。他在克洛克达尔身边的时间比多数资深船员还要久，但没人知道是什么时候什么理由。克洛克达尔作为船长虽然傲慢专断，有时候也会对船员露出亲切的样子。但他并没有对他的贴身保镖展现出任何的随和，达兹也从没有在工作之外流露过对老板额外的兴趣。他们的关系看起来冷冰冰的。</p><p>所以他们都不太理解克洛克达尔败给白胡子时达兹的反应。这个一向冷静的人突然激动得像疯狗一样，割开比斯塔的包围圈冲向莫比迪克号，是白团的二号人物马尔科亲自出手摁下了他。作为保镖没必要为一个当时大家都以为死了的家伙拼成这样吧?而且这家伙明明是个笨蛋。第一场接触战已经看得出差距了，克洛克达尔还要偏执的打下去。他们决定抛弃一个不称职的船长并不算错。他们本该在好几年的艰苦征战后享受一下成为世界政府认可的私掠海盗的特权，可是这个笨蛋船长非要用错误的判断拖着他们一错再错。</p><p>那么他们只是抛弃了一个笨蛋和追随这个笨蛋的一群笨蛋而已，他们觉得这不算背叛。何况船长求仁得仁，在挑战白胡子这个传奇时体面战死，不是很符合七武海的地位吗？</p><p>可谁想得到一向说话算数的白胡子出尔反尔?说好了他取走这个新晋七武海的性命向世界政府示威，他们这些识时务者便投到白团名下。接洽时马尔科答应得好好的，结果除了那个马尔科的黑胖跟班用他们带来的消息灭了他们船上的主力，白团完全没有执行承诺。居然把一个还活着的克洛克达尔丢了回来，还直接交到那个保镖手里，入伙的事也没了下文。</p><p>什么义薄云天的白团，呸都是骗子假正经。</p><p>假正经又不止白胡子一个。</p><p>电话虫里传来的声音停止了。</p><p>之前他们非常紧张。看起来像是白团放他们一条生路，其实是把他们推回更绝望的境地。克洛克达尔倒下后白胡子说过什么?马尔科竟然对他使用了著名的治疗火焰，对敌人这种待遇也太过慷慨了吧? 回程路上整整三天达兹都不离开船长室，甚至阻止船医单独治疗船长。他们一度怀疑这个失败的投诚已经暴露了。幸好船长室里有这个开战前就伺机装进去的黑电话虫。虽然克洛克达尔是个连梦话都不会讲的谨慎的人，但今天他们终于从电话虫日常枯燥的监听中获得了重要信息。</p><p>现在他们至少知道，这个挡在他们和克洛克达尔之间的冷漠的保镖，到底想要什么了。</p><p>这个假正经的家伙果然还是有想要的东西。而且还够贪心的。</p><p>说来要不是如今的情形，他也没机会得手吧?</p><p>谁知道他打船长的主意有多久了，说不定早就有一腿来着。</p><p>咱们船长好一阵子没动静了，不会被捅死了吧?</p><p>这句双关换来干巴巴的几声哄笑。</p><p>所以谁去确认?</p><p>万一那家伙真的干死了船长我们倒是好向世界政府交代了。</p><p>哪有那么简单!</p><p>但无论如何得看看情况。</p><p>喂，船医!</p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>船长室里的黑电话虫显然比他在动力室里的同胞过得舒适，酒足饭饱后就整条虫缩回了壳里。</p><p>达兹觉得再多几天，他的老板能把黑电话虫养成宠物。</p><p>这个时候想这种事仍然没什么作用，他下面还硬着，让他有些不知所措。表演也是件很费力的事情，他按照剧本趴在克洛克达尔身上，手肘撑着床，以免施加太多的重量在一个伤者身上。但他身下的人用手指戳戳他胸口的刺青，狡猾的笑了起来。</p><p>“这样子被人看到是要穿帮的。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“过一会儿大概就有人来打探了，什么痕迹都没有不是太可疑了。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“这里还没做好呢。”</p><p>“什么......!”</p><p>达兹感到那只缠着绷带的右手握紧了自己。</p><p>“这么硬了还没有射，耐性真好。”克洛克达尔凑近了达兹，“什么痕迹都没有，太，可，疑，了。”</p><p>在他的嘴唇上轻轻一舔。</p><p>达兹的脑海里仿佛有什么突然被放开，不亚于他以为克洛克达尔被白胡子杀死的一瞬间。下意识的，他向前咬住那张挑逗的嘴，一只手握住克洛克达尔的右手，另一只手顺着对方的腰窝向下探索。</p><p>克洛克达尔将双臂绕在达兹的脖子上，“必须有让他们信服的证据。”</p><p>哪怕是这种光景还在谋划。达兹想。然后他决定配合。他抱起克洛克达尔让他面对自己分开腿坐在膝上。这场戏的另一个主角身体僵硬，下面完全没有反应。这个计划提出得太突然，准备不足。想到对方现在的状态就算不是被强上也根本不可能有快感，达兹犹豫了一下。冷静点，速战速决，减少损失。他伸手向床边桌，蘸了杯里剩下的酒。</p><p>“忍耐一下。”</p><p>刚刚伸进手指的第二关节他就听到了克洛克达尔喉咙里压抑的声音，这种只有疼痛的反应完全不同于刚才的表演，是沉默燃烧的灰烬。还好这只是计划的一部分。他的另一只手加紧“工作”，克洛克达尔的双臂紧扣住他，头扎进他的肩膀，身体愈发僵直。</p><p>头脑空白的一瞬间，达兹张开嘴，模糊的感到本来要传出的声音被来自另一个人的深吻吞下。然后他想起了要做的事，将自己的痕迹留在了那个人身上。</p><p>他把抱在怀里的人小心放下，然后侧躺在一边。有一会儿，或许是几分钟，好像是几个小时，他看着那张缠着绷带的脸。那张脸看起来在微笑，但也许是错觉，他好像看到了眼角有泪痕。他伸出手想确认，对方却偏开了脸。</p><p>然后他们同时听到了门外的动静。</p><p>“船医。”达兹说，伸手抓起还在瞌睡的电话虫放回床下。</p><p>“按照我们说好的做。”</p><p>“明白。”</p><p> </p><p>达兹起身开门，船医的脸色煞白。</p><p>“有什么事? ”船长的保镖毫无遮掩的问道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p>船医检查了船长身上的伤口，愈合很快，没有感染，不愧是马尔科的治疗火焰，这种果实简直让普通人类的医生嫉妒；但毕竟是被白胡子打伤，离痊愈还要很久。</p><p>克洛克达尔面无表情的听着。船医一定也好好的看到了他身上和床单上的痕迹。</p><p>达兹的演技不错，船医检查的时候他在一旁看着，毫不避讳的整理着自己的衣衫。船医小心翼翼的表示需要换药时达兹一把抓住他的衣领拉着他向门外走去。</p><p>你知道是怎么回事吧。</p><p>不..不是，是，那个......</p><p>你去告诉他们，这个人是我的。你们想要船，船长的位子和财宝，我都不管，但别想对这个人动手。</p><p>是...不是，并没有......</p><p>你之前做过手脚吧。没用的。马尔科是白胡子的医生，你这点花招不会改变他的治疗效果。</p><p>达兹搭在船医肩上的手臂变成了刀，刀刃抵着船医的喉咙。就算有什么改变，我也不会放过你们。</p><p>我...我们只是想平安回去。船医连气都不敢喘大。他们，他们想和你谈谈。</p><p> </p><p>克洛克达尔的右手抚摸着封装完好的雪茄。他的确在快速康复。渡过了最初最困难的几天，他能感觉到自己的体力和精力在恢复。虽然还不能和之前相比，但已经可以偶尔下床走动，甚至可以趁达兹不在取出保险柜里的雪茄。</p><p>只是这还不足以让他平安回到伟大航路前半。</p><p>船医是被胁迫叛变的。这一点他赞同达兹的判断。船医几乎是迫不及待的接受了因为马尔科的治疗火焰太厉害所以下毒没有用的说辞，并且在接下来的谈判里向叛徒们极力阐明自己在暗杀船长这件事上实在是没什么能做了。船医没什么野心，是个在岸上有妻小的人，当初登船是为了家人的生计，不管是被谁威胁都很容易屈服。</p><p>其他叛徒就不一样了。达兹的态度暂且稳住了他们，他们向达兹保证不会试图越过他向自己动手。他们强调吃了这么大的败仗，船长七武海的位子难保，海军和世界政府接下来要怎么处置他们也难说，不如就此哗变，胁迫船长交出财产，大家各寻前程。在弱肉强食的海上这种事情并不算稀奇。</p><p>他们说原本是想体面一点的送走船长的，可既然保镖先生喜欢，不妨把船长当做报酬给你。</p><p>可是你要知道，他们谨慎的劝达兹，你已经对船长做了这种事，以咱们船长的脾气可不会就这么完了。</p><p>达兹用一句简短的想好再答复你们结束了这次双方都在试探的谈判。</p><p> </p><p>平静的第四天的午后，阳光的温度渗透进船长室。克洛克达尔心里计算了一番航速，现在他们已经离开了白胡子的地盘。在过去的三天中他们没有遭遇其它舰船的袭击大抵是托了那个死老头子的福，但接下来的行程恐怕会有秃鹫闻风而动打这条船的主意。抛开内讧，随时可能遇到的敌袭是更严重的威胁。然而那些蠢货只顾眼前，现在还在忙着和达兹做互相打算坑死对方的交易。自己怎么会有这些鼠目寸光的家伙做“同伴”，还几乎栽在了他们手里，这简直是比决斗输给白胡子更大的耻辱。</p><p>克洛克达尔坐在床上，膝上放着一个精致的，方方正正的盒子，盒子的最上层是他最喜欢的雪茄。如果不是做海贼，他大概会考虑开个雪茄工厂。</p><p>第二层是价值不菲的宝石。这种东西方便携带交易，看起来又赏心悦目。或许以后他也应该和其他船长一样，在手上戴满戒指。以前他觉得那个样子好俗气，现在他想，他们与其说是炫耀戒指，不如说是炫耀还长在手腕上的手和手上的指头吧。</p><p>据达兹目测，现在船上的幸存者包括水手和船工四十余人，勉强维持着这条船的航行，领头的二副是叛徒的头目。这其中有船医这样被迫参与的，或许也有至今不知道发生了什么的。但克洛克达尔知道，当他们对船长动手时，这个船上还活着的只会剩下一种人。</p><p>克洛克达尔打开了盒子的最下层。</p><p> </p><p>动手是在这天傍晚。二副带着几个身强力壮的水手闯进了船长室，在那里船长已经被自己的保镖控制，右手被铐在了床头。</p><p>二副向克洛克达尔重复了那一套陈词滥调，很抱歉我们也是不得已而为之，如果船长一开始就听听大家的意见，事情本来不该是这个样子。</p><p>克洛克达尔冷笑着问他们接下来打算如何，二副表示会把船开往红土大陆前的某个贸易岛--法外之地--在那里他们将船变卖拿走船上值钱的玩意儿，海贼团就地解散。</p><p>“那可真的是令人失望。我以为你们会更有志气一点。”</p><p>“我们根本就没可能赢过白胡子，一群败犬哪儿有资格说什么志气。”二副回答，“至于船长您，念在一起打拼的交情不会把您丢在某个荒岛上或者更糟，就交给您信任的波尼斯先生了。船靠岸他就带走您。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“如果您认为这个提议还算可行，就把保险箱的位置和密码告诉我们。虽然我们也可以自己动手，但毕竟还是...体面一些比较好。”</p><p>克洛克达尔看了达兹一眼，后者俯身，几句耳语后，达兹起身走向保险柜的位置。</p><p>“我猜这不是全部，不过我们也没那么贪心。”二副看着几名手下从保险柜里拿出珠宝，证券和印章。“现在说了可能有些讽刺，这么结束航程真的是很遗憾。您是我见过最聪明的船长。”</p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”</p><p>“年轻有为，品味上与其说是海贼倒更像贵族。那些报纸是这么说的。您大概不知道港口那些女人对您有多着迷。呃。”二副从达兹手里接过撬开锁的盒子。“既然从政府那里拿到了七武海的称号，为什么就不能安分的过几年发财的好日子呢?”</p><p>又是那个冷笑的表情。二副把雪茄倒在地上，似乎无意的用脚碾烂了几支。</p><p>“我记得这颗红宝石，是贵族的商船吧,听说是哪个国王买来打算镶在王冠上的，那一票就让悬赏翻倍了......还有这袋钻石...您在黑市的交易渠道也是很厉害的。说真的，和海贼比起来您更像个天生的商人.....下面还有一层是什么?”</p><p>二副把宝石塞进口袋，拉开第二层的卡扣，“这是......?”</p><p>他困惑的掏出来一个干巴巴的东西，有手掌长，仿佛是一块干了的生姜。身边几个水手好奇的凑过来。</p><p>有爪子，尖牙，和尾巴。</p><p>一只老鼠的木乃伊。</p><p>“这是什么? 阿拉巴斯坦的特产?”二副随手把盒子交给身旁围观的水手，捏着老鼠在手里转了转，“您不会是在集市上被小贩骗了吧?”</p><p>几个水手掂着各自手里的珍宝发出一阵哄笑。</p><p>“我记得集市上有人卖蝙蝠木乃伊，说是神庙遗迹里挖出来，碾碎了泡水包治百病。您不会真的尝了吧?”</p><p>哄笑声更大了。只有捧着盒子的水手瞟了眼达兹阴沉的脸，没敢吭声。</p><p>克洛克达尔倒是一脸轻松。</p><p>“味道真差。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“我不记得吃过什么比这更恶心的东西。也许阿拉巴斯坦的沙漠更适合它......”</p><p>舱室内弥漫着沙尘的气息。</p><p>二副甚至没有反应过来是什么情况。细密的黄沙在他身上缠绕游走，在他面前幻化成人型。床头只留下了一只空手铐，他的船长现在站在他的眼前。</p><p>“我一直在想，”克洛克达尔的右手轻轻的拍着二副的脸颊，面露微笑。“那些赝品木乃伊是怎么做出来的。”</p><p>他的手按在了二副的脸颊上。二副张开嘴却没有发出任何声音，他的嘴唇翻起，露出干枯的牙床，舌头仿佛一片枯萎的草叶。短短几秒的工夫，他的脸，他的四肢，他的整个身体，迅速脱水成了一具还有呼吸的活木乃伊。</p><p>二副带来的水手们被吓呆了。其中一个慌乱举枪时，被达兹从背后一刀刺穿，无声的瘫倒在地上。其他人再也不敢动。</p><p>克洛克达尔着迷的看着二副渐渐停止抽搐。随着肉体的干涸，二副身上的衣服也在风化成碎片，之前被他揣进口袋的宝石掉了出来，未及落地就被一捧黄沙卷起。克洛克达尔任由二副的尸体轻飘飘的倒在地板上，自顾自的把宝石放回了盒子里。</p><p>“麻烦你把盒子放回保险柜。”</p><p>捧着盒子的水手哆嗦着，其他人慌乱的把自己之前敛到手的战利品塞回盒子。</p><p>在这物归原主的小小闹剧进行时，克洛克达尔的视线落在达兹身上。他的保镖面容平静，警惕的扫视着在场的众人。</p><p>“很好，先生们。”克洛克达尔优雅的展开手臂，一道新月形的沙刀从他手臂外侧展开，轻巧的划过房间，只避开了正蹲在地上将盒子放回保险柜的水手和一旁抱着手臂的达兹。</p><p>房间里又多了几具木乃伊。</p><p>“你最好努力站起来，要尿就尿在外面。”克洛克达尔对吓瘫在地的水手说。“召集所有人在后甲板，十分钟后我有话要说。达兹你和他一起去。”</p><p>“这几个......怎么处置?”达兹指指地上。</p><p>“领头的咸鱼干拿上去给大家看看。其它的扔到海里。”</p><p> </p><p>恶魔果实真的很难吃。</p><p>克洛克达尔一边换衣服一边想，吃下第一口时他差点吐出来。还好恶魔果实只需吃下一口，这东西这么难吃不会有笨蛋整个吃下去吧。</p><p>他拿到的这颗果实是稀有的自然系。自然系大多攻防兼备，是黑市上的奇货。但越强的自然系越是有意想不到的弱点，他一向谨慎，总想多研究研究这个果实，以免在出手时被买家恶意杀价。</p><p>是的，原本他并不想自己吃这个果实。原本他没有成为能力者的打算。原因非常可笑:伟大的海贼王罗杰并不是果实能力者。航海家因为吃了恶魔果实被大海诅咒，这不是很荒唐吗？</p><p>的确荒唐。</p><p>这种无用的骄傲从何而来。克洛克达尔沙化的手臂轻松的伸进袖口。如果不是执着于这么无聊的原则，或许他和白胡子决斗就不会这么不堪一击，或许他的左手不会那么轻易折断，或许他不需要被震伤到昏迷好几天。<br/>至少这个能力可以让他比较轻松的换一身体面的衣服，从地上捡起雪茄也不需要弯腰压迫到伤口，这很好。<br/>他把雪茄插进衣兜里。或许他以后也能用沙给自己做一只左手，这样点起雪茄来比较方便。</p><p>他看了看穿衣镜里的自己，觉得还满意。又想了想，伸手扯掉了脸上的绷带。这是几天来他第一次看到脸上这道伤，很长，刚刚结痂，横穿过整个脸，莫名像一个浮在脸上的轻蔑的巨大笑容。</p><p>他一定会活下去，卷土重来。想到这个词的字面意义，克洛克达尔几乎笑出了声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p><p>后甲板上，克洛克达尔向船员们申明船上发生的叛变事件他一清二楚，现在首恶已除，大家做好自己的事，加强警备，目前的优先事项是平安抵达红土大陆。</p><p>这话至少有一半是真的。船上需要人手，他们要抓紧检修还能使用的炮，把所剩不多的火药备好。还有两天的行程，他们现在所处的区域尚未被划入新世界大海贼的势力范围，是冒险家和亡命徒展示身手的舞台。这样一条显然是吃了败仗的船很容易成为猎取目标，何况这还是七武海的船。</p><p>船员们得到解散的命令后如逢大赦奔向各自的岗位。二副的干尸被挂在了主桅杆上。那个唯一活着走出船长室的水手精神越来越糟，被达兹丢在了船医室，责成同样吓得失魂落魄的船医看管。</p><p> </p><p>达兹巡视完甲板回到舰桥时，克洛克达尔嘴里叼着一只没有点燃的雪茄，正忙着校正航线。二副原本也是他们的航海士，现在只能在桅杆上望风了。</p><p>对于航海达兹没有什么可说的，新世界的航行不是靠几个指针就能搞定的，他承认自己对这些复杂的计算不在行。不过那个人的话就没问题，达兹想，二副说得没错，他的头脑非常好。克洛克达尔能做到今天并不是因为他有多么好勇斗狠，而是依靠他的头脑和眼界。如今他和自己一样，成了被大海诅咒的能力者。对于克洛克达尔隐瞒恶魔果实这件事，达兹倒并不介意。每个人都有权利保留一些自己的小秘密。他并不想追问克洛克达尔什么时候获得的果实，也不想深究为什么刻意避开自己吃下果实。因缘际会，每个成为果实能力者的人都有自己的理由。在某个时刻，克洛克达尔决定成为能力者，仅此而已。</p><p>“怎么样? ”克洛克达尔放下手里的罗盘，抬起头。</p><p>“现在能用的重火炮只有十四门，人手不足，如果打起来能同时发炮的最多十门......”</p><p>“这些等下再说。我是问你觉得这个果实怎么样?”</p><p>“就新手来说用得不错。以后会更加熟练，力量也会更强。现在至少可以用来自保。通常的物理攻击对自然系无效。”</p><p>“还记得有个打算开枪的家伙吗？我本来是想试试对子弹的效果怎么样。”</p><p>“......抱歉。”</p><p>“本想给你个惊喜呢。”</p><p>是很惊奇。达兹想。虽然在伟大航路上他见识过各种稀奇古怪的死状，亲眼目睹人被做成木乃伊还是蛮有冲击力的。这种算得上华丽的攻击效果倒是和这个人的性格很吻合。听说果实能力会受到使用者性格的影响。</p><p> </p><p>“你......有没有想试一下?”</p><p>那张脸上，醒目的伤疤和笑容一起嚣张的展开，特别具有挑衅性。说来也怪，船员们虽然害怕船长固执的脾气和严厉的责罚，忌惮船长的计谋，但他们似乎总是把船长当做一个坏脾气的贵族少爷看待，那种衣着讲究，细皮嫩肉，受点小伤就吱哇乱叫的公子哥儿--尽管克洛克达尔有两米半的身高，刀法和枪法都颇为了得。不过他这次受伤后的亮相重新震慑了这些也算是见过些世面的船员。除了能力使然，大概是那道伤疤，和断手一起，让他终于有了海贼该有的样子。</p><p>被大海诅咒的同时，克洛克达尔打破了另一种束缚他的魔咒。达兹不太清楚那究竟是什么，他只是回答:</p><p>“好。”</p><p>话音未落，变成刀的右手已经刺过去。这一下只是试探，刀扎进左肩窝的瞬间克洛克达尔的身体部分沙化，达兹在刀尖感到了极少的一点沙砾的摩擦。第二击急转方向，刀化为斧改变方向斜砍下来，将克洛克达尔从左肩到右胯切开，但切面只有碎沙零散的落下。第三次攻击来自膝打，左腿在提起的同时就变成了砂轮，在接触的瞬间达兹的半个身体已经变成了一具绞肉机。通常用到这招时敌人会当场演示什么叫血肉横飞(事后清理战场的船员经常敢吐不敢言)，但这次舰桥上扬起的并非碎骨肉和血浆，而是飞散的黄沙。因为没有击中实体而调整平衡的一瞬间，达兹感到了身后的刀风，本能的将左臂刀刃化进行格档。这是之前在船长室用过的沙刀，新月型的刀锋掠过达兹的左臂砍到了身后的木箱，厚重的木箱瞬时成了一摊碎片。</p><p>“本来是想收回的，差了一点点。”克洛克达尔恢复了身形，那支雪茄还叼在嘴里，外套左肩有一个扎破的洞，但没有受伤。“跟你动手一不小心就变成拆船了。我可不想落水。”</p><p>达兹也解除了能力，左臂被沙刀接触到的地方出现了很深的皴裂，传来一阵刺痛。看来他的刀刃化延缓了沙化的速度并阻止了脱水。不过这只是克洛克达尔刚刚吃下果实，就初始能力来说攻防都已经相当厉害了。</p><p>就在他考虑称赞一下的时候，克洛克达尔自己向后踉跄了一步，左臂划过制图桌时什么也没抓住--这是显然的。达兹冲过去一把拉住他的左手腕，用力大了些，把刚才还得意洋洋的船长拉进了自己怀里。克洛克达尔的眼神有些涣散，但只过了不到半分钟就恢复了。</p><p>“果然现在的体力跟不上能力啊...” 克洛克达尔索性把自己的体重压在了达兹身上。“真想让你背我回去。”</p><p>“我不介意。”</p><p>“我介意。”克洛克达尔扭动着身子给自己找了个舒服的姿势，“我可不想给那帮家伙的八卦添料。”</p><p>直到莫名其妙的成了人形抱枕的达兹开始考虑要不要把船长扛回去，克洛克达尔站起身表示自己没问题了。他听了关于船上情况的汇报，要求达兹留在外面继续监工，自己则回舱睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>海战发生在第六天清晨。那天阳光清澈，天空湛蓝，风力适中。如果不是炮弹和船体碎片落入水中掀起浪花，这真是个适合巡航的好天气。</p><p>他们被三艘挂不同旗帜的海贼船围攻，为首最大的船曾经是他们的手下败将，船长也曾在世界政府考虑的诏安名单上。另外两艘船的船长也达到了千万级别赏金。消息已经传出，谁不想要这个干掉七武海，提高自己赏金的好机会呢?</p><p>出乎意料，克洛克达尔选择了一艘最小的船作为一舷齐发的对象。重炮集火之下这艘船直接被击沉，船长大概想不到，本来侧翼包抄准备在两艘大船互轰后支援友军登船作战的自己，竟然有幸成了七武海的首选目标。</p><p>另一侧船舷的炮手对第二艘较小的船开火，双方互有往来，敌船占不到什么便宜。但他们刚刚已经消耗了大半火药，这一侧可用的大炮数量不多，一时无法击沉敌船。</p><p>而船首正对着的敌方旗舰已经转舵，将一侧炮台对准了他们。克洛克达尔下令全速前进。</p><p>船员们没人知道这是什么不要命的套路。但是没人再敢质疑，和变成木乃伊比起来他们宁可作为海贼堂堂正正的死于海战。</p><p>敌舰的船长不敢大意，克洛克达尔的船正面冲向他们，甚至不管追在侧后方的船，一副要同归于尽的气势。但同归于尽从来不是克洛克达尔的风格，他是条会突然浮出水面一口咬死对手的鳄鱼。敌舰船长要求自己最好的炮手瞄准克洛克达尔的主桅。就在这时海上出现了奇景。</p><p>有大面积干旱内陆的地方，比如阿拉巴斯坦，在极端气候条件下，大风会卷起长期干旱地区的地表土壤，在地面和空中形成裹挟静电的沙尘暴，以往只有极少的记录，记载了黑色的沙尘暴横跨沙漠，越过港口城市，一直推进海中才渐渐停歇。 </p><p>但这里距离红土大陆很远，茫茫大海的正中，为什么会有沙暴出现在克洛克达尔的船头，快速推向他们?</p><p>沙暴体积迅速增长，炮手的视野越来越差。敌舰船长咬咬牙，开炮。</p><p>原本在侧后方追击的船上，众人目瞪口呆的看着蓝天大海之间，两条船被突然出现的沙暴包围。他们甚至看不清发生了什么，只能听到炮声传来。</p><p>沙暴大大干扰了对方射击的精度，克洛克达尔的船接连受创，但还是在炮火中拉近了和敌舰的距离，直到这一轮沙暴散去，他们已经接近了登舰作战的距离。</p><p>克洛克达尔一脸倨傲的站在那里，子弹穿过他的身体就像打进沙丘，黄沙散开后又聚合，毫发无伤。</p><p>一波步枪和手枪互射后，两船接触，双方船员对吼着即将登舰。</p><p>“跟我去把那条船抢过来。”克洛克达尔对达兹说。“别掉进海里。”</p><p>达兹一手抓住绳索，看着克洛克达尔化成黄沙，带头冲向敌舰。仗着自己是自然系，真是傲慢啊。</p><p>这场被持续的沙暴包围的战斗半个小时后结束了。沙暴散去时，克洛克达尔站在敌舰船头，达兹站在他身边，手里拎着敌舰船长的人头。挑战者落败，幸存的敌船船员被枪和刀指着纷纷跳海。敌舰主桅的海盗旗被烧毁。</p><p>第三艘船调转船头逃窜。</p><p>“要不要开炮?”</p><p>“让他们去讲故事吧。”克洛克达尔回答。看看还有没有喘气的，咱们的人都过来这条船。他从达兹手里接过人头，小心翼翼一脸嫌弃，唯恐被血沾污了衣服。“这样就好了。你先把这个钉在前桅上，然后回去船长室把我的东西都取来。”</p><p>脱水后的人头变成了柚子大小，达兹知道有些赏金猎人贩卖这种人头，有些迷信的有钱人相信这东西可以辟邪。他甚至想，若是做起这种生意来他和克洛克达尔倒是不错的搭档。</p><p>他们举行了一个简短的仪式和伤痕累累的旧船告别，然后用抢来的战舰上的大炮将旧船击沉。除了他俩，活下来的船员一共二十人，包括命大的船医和那个被吓疯的水手。这天中午，他们从这艘抢来的船的仓库里搬出了战利品: 酒，肉，和面包。克洛克达尔摸着口袋里已经褶皱的唯一一支用来咬在嘴里忍耐烟瘾的雪茄，对船长房间里收缴的一排烟斗很失望，这老家伙为什么不收集雪茄呢？</p><p>达兹安慰他，上岸后再买吧，贸易岛上肯花钱什么都有。</p><p>甲板上这场庆功宴其实蛮奇怪的。他们一路逃回红土大陆，刚刚的一场胜利和之前的失败相比微不足道。他们的船上发生过叛变，他们每个人都难逃其咎。他们的船长惨败给白胡子，失去了左手，不知道还能不能保留七武海的称号。然而在这种尴尬的气氛下，他们用大吃大喝来庆祝自己暂时保住了卑微的性命。</p><p>船医和疯水手因为没有参加夺船的战斗，一个被吆喝着端酒伺候，一个被踢来踢去的取乐。弱小真是一种罪啊。</p><p>午后太阳突然被变厚的云层遮挡，只是过路的阵雨无须担心。船医从船长室搬出了一桶上好的酒，船长有令，这一轮喝完所有的人回去工作。虽然距离红土大陆前的贸易岛只有几个小时了也不能放松守备。</p><p>敬船长。</p><p> </p><p>这样真的好么？达兹问他。</p><p>克洛克达尔看着窗外。雨水冲刷着甲板上的呕吐物。</p><p>毒杀他们，这样好么?</p><p>船医拖拽最后一具还在抽搐的“尸体”时，“尸体”突然复活，掐住他的脖子，是那个疯水手。船医拼命挣脱，抓住一截木桩，一下一下的砸过去。</p><p>“我累了，不想浪费果实能力处理这些垃圾。”克洛克达尔回答，“而你，并没有你看起来那么嗜杀。”</p><p>“船医是被迫的。他们威胁要杀了他，还要把他的家人卖给人贩子......”</p><p>克洛克达尔皱起眉，“跟我过来。”</p><p>船医把尸体抛进海里后，克洛克达尔和达兹走上了甲板。</p><p>“干得不错。”</p><p>“您不会放过我......是不是?”<br/>船医的脸上满是绝望。</p><p>“......我不想玩弄你的希望。不会。”</p><p>“是呀。”船医用袖口擦擦眼角，“您让我把酒给他们端上去时可没承诺饶我一命。”</p><p>“你是想活下去的，对吧。”</p><p>“哪怕只有一点机会......我只是想回家。”船医哭了出来。</p><p>“你在我船上很尽责。”克洛克达尔几乎真诚的叹了口气，“达兹那个家伙一直替你说好话。我会给你家人一笔钱，足够把你的孩子养大，这样公平吧。”</p><p>船医抹了一把眼泪，点点头。</p><p>“成交。”克洛克达尔从怀里掏出一把单发手枪丢到船医脚边。</p><p>船医颤抖着手拾起枪，打开保险，枪口抵住自己的下巴。他泪流满面，手抖得越来越厉害，终于将枪指向了对面。</p><p>克洛克达尔对达兹笑了笑，“你输了。”</p><p>话音未落枪声响起。克洛克达尔向后晃了一下，嘴里的雪茄掉在了湿漉漉的甲板上。他的身体没有沙化。克洛克达尔抓着船医的头将他拎起，这一次脱水的过程很慢，船医死得很痛苦。克洛克达尔的神色严峻，回手将干尸丢进海里，解下脖子上的围巾按在肩上。</p><p>“你为什么......”</p><p>达兹问了一半停住了。</p><p>“.......”</p><p>沙子遇水会凝固。</p><p>就这么简单。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5. </p><p>贸易岛对这样的鬼船见怪不怪，是不是要打劫从鬼船上生还的人则是看他们好不好惹。比如这个脸上带着疤的高个子男人和他的光头跟班，岛上经验老道的赏金猎人和掮客上下打量一番，身上带着一股死人味儿，还是不要轻易对他们动手。</p><p>即使是法外之地，只要有钱，以及知道在什么地方以什么方式花钱，买到一夜安睡并不算难事。</p><p>克洛克达尔进浴室后，达兹四处打量一番，这个旅店房间的位置和布局算是安全。至于舒适，他不像克洛克达尔那么挑剔。床看起来不错，是给身高超过两米的高大住客准备的。地毯很厚很柔软，睡起来应该挺舒服的。</p><p>船医大概到死都以为他们是那种关系。如今也没有什么可解释了。</p><p>他帮克洛克达尔检查了枪伤，船医不是个惯于用枪的人，这枪只是打飞了左肩上些许皮肉。通常自然系果实会因为本身的属性存在上下位，和超人系一样，也会根据使用者的熟练程度和力量发生变化。但自然系的果实力量会输给自然元素简直闻所未闻。比如海军有个使用冰的冷冻人，朝他丢火把是赢不了的。可是谁想到克洛克达尔居然在果实弱点上中了大奖。既然雨水不行，淋浴恐怕也很危险。偏偏那家伙还是个要命的洁癖，是那种在船上都要把自己洗得干干净净然后喷香水的......</p><p>浴室门开了，一团水蒸气中克洛克达尔光着身子走出来，头发湿答答的糊在脸上，看起来有点奇怪的狼狈。他身上的伤好了很多，除了肩膀上今天新添的一处。船医对马尔科的羡慕嫉妒很诚实: 连左手腕也愈合得很好，缝线干脆利落，周遭也没有感染。但他看起来心情不太好，也许是这几天太过劳累。克洛克达尔直接把自己裹进被子里躺下，背对着达兹。</p><p>“你去洗干净。”</p><p>达兹想了想，这不是请求而是命令。他检查了门锁，然后走进浴室，开着门，很快的洗完，抓了件浴袍披在身上。</p><p>克洛克达尔仍然背对着他，没有动静。达兹盯着背影看了会儿，确认有呼吸，心想也许已经睡着了，便调暗了灯光，打算拿个枕头在地毯上睡下。</p><p>“睡在这里。”</p><p>“吵醒你了？我睡地毯上就好。”</p><p>“你是狗吗？”</p><p>“......”达兹提醒自己这人今天的坏脾气事出有因。好吧。他就势躺下。在被子外面。</p><p> </p><p>床垫晃了几下，克洛克达尔转过身对着他。达兹近距离看到了这双眼睛。尽管布满血丝，黄绿色的眼珠还是很漂亮。哪怕是下面那道伤疤也未曾夺走这双眼里的固执和倔强。但此刻这双眼睛里好像有些别的意味，让他期待也令他不安。</p><p>“到里面来。”</p><p> </p><p>和那双总是冷冰冰的眼睛相比，克洛克达尔的身体反而是温热的，上次抱到的时候达兹还以为那是低烧的缘故。克洛克达尔的手臂箍住他的脖子，嘴唇贴了过来。达兹的手本能的落在对方的腰上，一时不知是该推开还是拉近。</p><p>理智的抗拒很快败下阵来。达兹开始回吻，直到他们都需要透一口气。克洛克达尔像一条巨大的爬虫趴在达兹的身上，单手笨拙的解开浴袍的带子，右手和左臂残肢交替的抚摸过他的身体，微凉的鼻息让他的脖子发痒。理智还在挣扎，他想知道自己为什么会获得这种馈赠，这种馈赠的代价是什么。欲望更大声的提醒他，接受就好了，不要去问为什么，你不想知道为什么。</p><p>是因为接连的挫败需要安慰么？</p><p>是因为要巩固他的忠诚么？</p><p>是因为很久以来他都能感到来自那个人的目光，那个人却躲避他的视线，故意一副漠然的表情扶着雪茄把眼神移开么?</p><p>“为什么......”他问。毫不意外的，没有答复。</p><p>他的手心被塞进一个小盒子。达兹举到眼前看了上面的字。</p><p>“别多想。”克洛克达尔终于说，“这种旅店的床头都有这玩意儿。”</p><p>好吧。很多不想和老板争论的事情，之一。</p><p>有了润滑剂的帮助，手指进入要顺畅的多，克洛克达尔的喘息也不像上次听起来那么难受。在刺激到正确的位置后，他的身体明显有了反应，这次的状态要好得多。</p><p>准备工作差不多了，克洛克达尔侧过身，这个姿势，只要床伴配合抱住腿就不会太费力。缺点就是不太方便看到彼此的表情。不过没关系，达兹领会得很快。在润滑剂的帮助下进入没有费太大的力气，一方在不断的爱抚下慢慢放松，适应了被撑开的不适，另一方循序渐进的享受着被裹紧的温暖，然后他们动了起来。在高潮来临前达兹及时抽身射在了外面。</p><p>是个很懂规矩的床伴。克洛克达尔任由达兹帮他弄完。经验不算丰富，但肯于努力取悦他。那是些欲望和利益之外的情愫，是危险的萌芽。</p><p>“--------”</p><p>克洛克达尔自己也没听清刚刚下意识说了什么。达兹将他拉近，在他的眼角，脸颊，嘴唇上依次吻过。他们抱在一起，直到呼吸归于平稳。</p><p>看着达兹闭上眼睛，克洛克达尔又一次羡慕起这随时可以睡着的能耐。睡眠让人摆脱现实的困境，无论是暂时还是长久。</p><p>命运开了个恶意的玩笑。他付出了代价，以为自己获得了强大的力量可以东山再起，这个力量却带给他致命的弱点。这个充满讽刺的弱点会让他成为笑柄，他的理想会和他的尸体一起任人践踏，白胡子会后悔放走的居然是个笨蛋。任何人知道了这个弱点也就知道了对付他的关键。</p><p>达兹也喜欢他，并且不仅仅出自欲望。可惜这个结论是在他认识到人与人之间利己和背叛的本质后才得出的。</p><p>真的很遗憾。克洛克达尔看着眼前刚刚和他如此亲密的人。知不知道我一直在想就在这里将你灭口。他轻轻抚摸着达兹熟睡的脸，现在只要使用能力，在这个暖和干燥的房间里，你会快速的死去。</p><p>克洛克达尔轻轻抬起指尖。</p><p> </p><p>第二天早饭后他们出去采购。克洛克达尔决定在和海军联系前先定做新装。消息已经开始在岛上扩散，新晋七武海之一单挑白胡子战败，回程途中击溃了三艘海贼船，其中一条鬼船刚刚在这里靠岸，船长的头被钉在前桅上--目睹战斗的生还者说那就是个恶魔，是非常可怕的能力者。这种怪物被白胡子挡在新世界外真是太好了。</p><p>白胡子才是怪物吧。克洛克达尔撇撇嘴。他们定好了取衣服的时间，又去买岛上能找到的最好的雪茄。店主蒙骗的企图落空，克洛克达尔一眼就认出这绝对不是某年某地生产的顶尖雪茄。他确认那批雪茄除了直送玛丽乔亚，唯一一盒被私自扣下暗中交易的被他抢到了手，就在前天被船上的叛徒丢在地上踩了，而最后一支在昨天一场阵雨中被浇了个稀烂。他一口都没抽到。最后他勉为其难的挑了一盒还能凑合的雪茄带走。</p><p>店主送客后松了口气，这个脸上一道长伤疤的顾客已经够可怕了，他身后那位看起来简直能分分钟把他像剪雪茄一样咔嚓咔嚓的咔嚓了。至于后来店主逢人便吹牛连七武海都是他家的顾客，大家都认为这只是吹牛而已。</p><p>他们走出商店，刚拐进一条巷子，克洛克达尔就忍不住烟瘾了。他拿出一支雪茄咬在嘴里，右手开始摸索店主附送的打火机。好在达兹的能力剪雪茄一向方便，点火也只要打个响指，指尖的刀刃摩擦出火花。雪茄被点燃的一瞬间，克洛克达尔有些恍惚，白胡子的大刀划向他，他的佩刀在刀锋相撞的火花中碎掉，他的脸上传来一阵刺痛。</p><p>回过神时，自己已经向后退了一步，达兹收回了手。深吸一口后，某个念头又在他的胸腔里扩散，他轻轻咳了几声。</p><p>“......”</p><p>“怎么，还以为你会说我不该抽烟呢。”</p><p>“你又不听。”</p><p>克洛克达尔站在原地，慢慢的适应着嘴里有些陌生的味道。他的保镖揣着手站在一边研究墙上斑驳的涂鸦，一点没有不耐烦的样子。直到现在他们谁也没有提过昨晚的事。一切就那么自然的发生了。他醒来时达兹已经为他打理了外出的准备，他们走在贸易岛的大街小巷时，达兹仍然不动声色而警惕的为他留意周边环境，似乎他们仍是雇主和保镖的关系。</p><p>除了眼神。他们一定都意识到了。今天他们都在有意回避和对方眼神相交。他们都善于察言观色，他们都知道心思被人抢先看穿的危险。</p><p>雪茄抽到一半时，达兹的视线终于离开了小巷的角落与他相交。</p><p>“打算现在动手吗？”保镖平静的问。</p><p>“怎么做到的，”克洛克达尔半是反问半是感叹，“你对这种事情总是特别敏锐。”</p><p>“可能是直觉吧。”达兹放下了双手。“我是个生还者。如果没有这种直觉，大概也活不到现在。”</p><p>“不想问我为什么吗？”</p><p>“......”达兹沉默了片刻，好像下了某种决心，再开口时他的声音像他手上伸出的刀刃一样冰冷。“你刚刚获得果实能力，还没有时间把这种能力锻炼成一种潜意识里的防御机制。即使睡着，当生命受到威胁时，果实能力会随时启动。你以后会明白这种感觉的。就算是有那样的弱点，你会成为一个非常厉害的能力者。”</p><p>“......谢谢你的夸奖。”</p><p>“谢谢你昨夜放过我。”</p><p>我不过是你想和那条代表失败和背叛的旧船一起抹掉的痕迹。达兹没有说出这句话。他侧身跃起，用脚下伸出的虎爪踩在小巷的墙壁上，躲开了迎面而来的沙刀。克洛克达尔右手按在墙上，墙壁从他的右手蔓延着崩塌成细碎的沙砾。达兹向前跃去，手臂化作长矛刺向克洛克达尔，距离刚好足够奋力一击，但长矛只刺中了一团散开的黄沙。刺空的长矛变形成铲顺势砸下，但只挖开了地面。黄沙在他身后形成人型，一只手从背后伸向他。达兹没有看到，但杀手的直觉让他俯身转向自己身后死角挥出一拳。这一拳击中了克洛克达尔的胸口，克洛克达尔喷出了一口血，死死咬住了雪茄，同时右手抓紧了达兹还未及收回的拳头，这让他明白了这一拳是怎么打中的: 达兹割伤了自己的手，拳头上的血粘在身体上阻止了沙化，形成切实的物理攻击效果。果然，在他面前暴露弱点太危险了。</p><p>还好沾到血而无法沙化只是局部身体，恶魔的右手迅速吸干了血，只要恢复干燥就能继续将身体元素化。但达兹故技重施，从嘴里伸出一把刀割开了另一条手臂，血从很深的伤口涌出，这条血淋淋的手臂直接抱住了克洛克达尔，将他摔向身后裂开的地面。</p><p>没用的，只是拳头和抱摔无法干掉我，这么玩儿下去失血过多先倒下的肯定是你。但这个想法在克洛克达尔砸在地面的一瞬间被证明大错特错。已经裂开的地面在撞击下塌陷了，有什么断裂的声音，紧接着一股水柱喷出，两个人瞬间湿透。这种程度一时是不能沙化了，克洛克达尔的右手抓住了达兹的脖子，或许会慢一些，他还有反击的力量。</p><p>但是形势对他不利。他被达兹压在地上。被一个比自己重的家伙压到，之前他以为愈合得差不多的伤处传来惊人的剧痛，克洛克达尔左肘猛击向达兹右侧软肋的位置--如同击中钢铁，可能对自己的伤害比给对方还大。达兹的一只手反抓住他的右腕，另一只手同样掐住了他的喉咙。</p><p>克洛克达尔心里飞快盘算着。达兹能够全身钢铁化，这会影响他赋予干枯的速度，让原本就被水削弱的干枯能力更加劣势。但他还可以使用沙刀，沙刀的速度更快，距离接近于零时钢铁之躯也不一定能完全防御，他可以用沙刀直接切开双侧颈动脉，甚至斩首。</p><p>但是就在那时，克洛克达尔看到了达兹脸上的表情。那是他以前从未见过。在以后的很多年里也再未见过的表情。他太过震惊，以至于在理智仍然想要杀死对方时，右手已经下意识的放开了对方。</p><p>看到那个表情的一瞬间，克洛克达尔明白了正在发生什么。这个笨蛋采用了完全错误的策略不是么？他不需要采取钢铁化身体的防御手段。地下水管里喷出的水已经拖延了干枯能力，达兹是可以将全身武器化的刀刃人，在被沙刀攻击前，他随时能够把任何一处身体接触转换为物理攻击。他早就可以割开自己的喉咙，挖出自己的内脏，碾碎自己的骨头，就像他在每次战斗时对敌人做的。这家伙就算不使用能力也可以徒手掐断敌人的脖子。他本不用给自己留下任何反击的时间。出身西海的杀手何时犯过这样低级的错误?</p><p> </p><p>为什么之前击中自己的是一拳，而不是一刀，或者任何一件更加致命的兵器?</p><p> </p><p>克洛克达尔以为会看到一张愤怒的脸，但达兹的脸上只有深藏于平静的失望。唯一泄露了他真实感情的只有他的双眼。</p><p>达兹的眼泪被浇在身上的水稀释后，啪嗒啪嗒的落在克洛克达尔脸上，混杂了脸上的伤疤裂开渗出的血水，流到他嘴边。</p><p>没有任何味道。</p><p>达兹放开了手。</p><p>“选择动手的地点和选择动手的时机一样重要。”达兹在脸上胡乱抹了一把。“被你风化的那面墙上写着这里刚刚重新铺设了水管。”</p><p>确实如此。身边有保镖跟随时对环境的警觉会降低，是个坏毛病。克洛克达尔想。那时眼里看到的只是你。</p><p>达兹起身后又伸手拉起他，但克洛克达尔发觉对方好像有些乏力。达兹手臂上的伤口还在流血，他撕掉衬衫的下摆，割成布条，用嘴咬着一端，将伤口包扎缠紧。做这些时，克洛克达尔默默的看着，他甚至觉得自己好像应该帮忙，但他最终什么也没做，只是站在那里，任凭达兹用剩下的一截布条给他包上了脸上的伤口。</p><p>“去找医生吧。治疗火焰的效果也差不多到头了，如果感染了会毁容的。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“你问过那时候马尔科对我说过什么。”达兹整理了一下衣服。“他说如果我真的想保护你，就保护到底。他大概会失望吧。”</p><p>直到达兹的背影在巷尾消失，克洛克达尔默默从泥水里捡起那半支不成样子的雪茄，叼在了嘴里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.<br/>他去找了岛上的诊所，医生帮他消毒，重新包扎，用了黑市上能买到的最好的药。应该不会毁容，医生说，除非你把落疤算做毁容。相信我，脸上没疤的家伙不好意思说自己来过新世界，你看我脸上，这里，还有这里。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上在旅店，服务生送来了前一天就订好的双人晚餐。</p><p>第二天他去了裁缝店，结账并给了连夜赶工的店主不菲的一笔小费。另一套衣服随你处理，他说。店主心里窃喜，这种事很常见，赚了。</p><p>经过那条小巷时他没有停留。他在巷口外的商店里买了一只没有登记的电话虫，店老板正在和人就平摊修理管道费用的事情争吵。</p><p> </p><p>他回到旅店，用电话虫拨通了海军总部。</p><p>电话打完后，他从旅行箱里掏出了那只小小的黑电话虫，这小东西没人搭理就自己睡了几天。他敲了敲壳子，黑电话虫伸出头来开始左顾右盼，对身边的同类视而不见，反倒是眯着眼盯着克洛克达尔看了看，然后冷漠的扭开脸继续张望，好像在找什么。</p><p>克洛克达尔愣了一会儿，明白了原因。他从果盘里拿了枚新鲜的果子，犹豫了一下，他讨厌挤得满手汁水。他把果子原样摆在桌上，黑电话虫看看果子看看他，又左右看看。</p><p>“那家伙走了。”</p><p>黑电话虫仿佛没听懂。也可能确实听不懂。这时新买的电话虫蹭过来开始啃桌上的水果，本来兴趣寥寥的黑电话虫立即争抢起来。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>全是编的</p><p>但是努力塞进原著的梗</p><p>有啥不太对的设定都打算用“这是二十年前”来搪塞过去</p><p> </p><p>一开始就决定了结尾。但因为有二十年后的官方剧情所以这是HE(x)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7 An Extra Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10番外</p><p>1.</p><p>那天在场的每个人都明白，白胡子死亡的瞬间，顶上战争无论以何种方式结束都已经改变了这个世界的格局。</p><p>红发宣布战争结束时，克洛克达尔考虑的是如何安全脱离战场。他没有追踪沙暴的去向，不过他判断那个走运的草帽小子已经顺利逃走了，否则赤犬也不会那么恼火。看到海军大将气急败坏的脸确实让他心情好了一点。而且甚平和路飞在一起，那条胖鱼是个靠谱的同伴。</p><p>战国答应了红发的要求并不代表在场的海贼们得到了赦免。休战是暂时的。而且这种事，场面上的话都信得过那要CP做什么？他自己做了二十多年的七武海，替海军和世界政府收拾不方便明着收拾的麻烦人物也不是一两次了。</p><p>白胡子死了，紧接在火拳艾斯之后。路飞活了下来。这场顶上战争已经与他无关了。他要做的是全身而退。</p><p>他们要全身而退。</p><p>达兹这个体质也蛮成问题的，要么就是伤不到他，伤到就几乎致命，仿佛就没有什么逐渐累积的过程。不过这刀是被鹰眼砍的。被鹰眼认为值得一砍几乎就是荣耀了，能近距离拦下第一击争取到时间，Mr.1果然没让他失望。</p><p>就在克洛克达尔盘算着是贿赂还是挟持某个白胡子旗下的船长时，白团的人主动招呼了他们。马尔科要求白团撤退时带上所有愿意搭他们船的因佩尔监狱的逃犯。贯彻仁义。</p><p>白团的船医甚至在资源紧缺的状况下，优先治疗了他们这些外来者。尽管在战争之初他们一度对立。</p><p>他们被体贴的安排在一间单独的舱室，不必和其它船员挤在一起。克洛克达尔忍不住想白团对外人是不是太放心了，也不派人盯着，就不怕他们抢船么。</p><p>然而此刻对这条很容易下手的船他没有任何想法。船上弥漫着悲伤的气氛，隔壁船舱有人在哭。白团的儿子们在这天成了孤儿。原来失去一位敬爱的船长是这样，原来受到爱戴的人死亡是这样。</p><p>真没用啊老头子。你的父爱让他们如此痛苦。</p><p>他羡慕这样的痛苦。</p><p>他无权分享这样的痛苦。</p><p>“Boss?”</p><p>克洛克达尔回过神。</p><p>“雪茄灭了。要帮你点起么?”</p><p>没有火柴时，这家伙的手是个方便的打火器。虽然不如使用火柴讲究，但偶尔，他也可以勉为其难的将就。</p><p>克洛克达尔转过身，咬着雪茄凑近。达兹抬起手，不知是因为受伤后乏力，还是很久没有用火花点雪茄，几次都失败了。克洛克达尔抬起右手稳住达兹的手腕，总算是成功了。</p><p>距离这么近，克洛克达尔看清了达兹右眼覆盖眉弓直到颧骨的那道形状不规则的伤痕。那是因佩尔监狱的纪念。以达兹的体质，任何伤口都恢复得很快，只有被海楼石长期压制，并且在因佩尔监狱恶劣的环境下，才会留下这样的伤痕。</p><p>某种感情几乎让他脱口而出某句话。但他没有说。他已经太久没有真诚的向任何人道谢或道歉了。他可能已经失去了说出这句话的能力。</p><p>“......”</p><p>“接下来去哪儿?”</p><p>“......我和这条船的船长谈过了。”克洛克达尔吸了一口雪茄，向下蹭了些，头靠在达兹肩上。“他们要带老头子和火拳回新世界。和海军的休战会持续三周，我们可以在伟大航路找一处安全的地点下船。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>克洛克达尔的右手碰到达兹的左手时感到那只手有一丝凉意和一些锋利，介于钢铁之躯和血肉之躯之间。他察觉到那只手先是绷紧，然后放松下来，慢慢恢复了温度，仍然坚硬，但不再冰冷。</p><p>------<br/>2.</p><p>三周后的报纸上，草帽小子又搞出了大新闻。克洛克达尔从展开报纸就一直皱着眉。</p><p>过去三个星期里克洛克达尔一直忙着打理财务。虽然他账面上的资产被世界政府没收了，但海贼嘛，总会有财宝藏在政府找不到的地方。达兹只是没想到他居然藏了这么多，分散且有序，掩饰得非常巧妙。</p><p>达兹没有过问太多。在他们离开白团安顿下来后，他花了几天的工夫休养。体质的原因他痊愈得很快，时间久了或许都留不下伤疤。那真遗憾，克洛克达尔半开玩笑的说，这可是世界第一大剑豪砍的，剑士的荣誉哦。我不算剑士，达兹回答。克洛克达尔说鹰眼不是认出你了嘛，他觉得你是你就是。</p><p>达兹觉得顶上战争结束后这些天克洛克达尔看起来有点不一样。在阿拉巴斯坦事件后他就在变化，变得有些陌生，又莫名熟悉。只是最近，在关于各种地下交易的指示之余，克洛克达尔和他的闲谈多了些。说是闲谈也有些勉强，他俩似乎都不擅长聊天，经常是三两句内就没了下文，于是又开始忙账面上的事。</p><p>他大概明白克洛克达尔想对他说什么，他也知道对于这个人，这样的话实在太难说出口了。这人在过去的二十年里一直在说各种谎话，达兹看过他在报纸上的每一条报道，海军和政府的盟友，守护者，英雄，丧心病狂的阴谋家和破坏者，顽固不化的犯人。他不必指望对方坦诚的“说”什么。</p><p>他们登岛的第一个晚上住在一间废弃的小厂房里，达兹在深夜醒来时身上盖着克洛克达尔的大衣，克洛克达尔坐在窗边的一把旧扶手椅上，右手撑着腮，看不清表情，但呼吸平稳，似乎睡着了。薄薄的一层黄沙围绕在他的身体周围蔓延至窗外，这是非常有效的预警和自动防御的能力。达兹微笑了一下，心安理得的享受了老板亲自守夜的待遇。</p><p>等他恢复到可以自由行动，克洛克达尔就在百忙当中拉着他去了岛上的裁缝店。这也不是第一次了，对于连分秒必争的逃狱都要先换一身衣服的男人他实在无话可说。</p><p>他们采买了包括雪茄在内的必需品，取了定制的西装，然后继续忙碌。直到今天早上克洛克达尔搞定了最后一笔资金，拿起报纸，看到了草帽又又又搞事的新闻。</p><p>随着这则新闻爆出，海军和海贼的停战协议也正式终止了。在罗杰被行刑二十多年后，由三大势力构建的平衡被打破，肉眼可见的第二波疯狂海贼时代要开始了。虽然目前他们还没被CP或者海军或者海贼猎人盯上，行事也必须谨慎。巷口人来人往的实在不是个悠闲读报的好地方，但克洛克达尔看得太入神了，达兹也只好揣着手站在一旁警戒。</p><p>表面上这场水葬之礼是对海军和世界政府的示威。但细想总有些不寻常，草帽不是个热衷抛头露面的海贼，而这次行动非常高调，仿佛等不及要把消息传递给全世界。克洛克达尔说火拳死的时候路飞崩溃了，完全失去了战意，如果不是甚平拼死保护赤犬早就得手了。如今这张照片里路飞脱帽默哀，这是把自己的失败和伤痛暴露在世人面前。克洛克达尔盯着照片看了很久，实用主义的脑子实在不理解这种风险远大于收益的示威行为。</p><p>又或者示威并不是目的。草帽这次难得高调的行动，一定是想传达某种重要的信息，重要到他不惜直面这仍然新鲜到还在流血的伤痛。</p><p>伤痛是那么容易愈合么?</p><p>“嚣张的家伙。你是在讽刺我吗？”听了他的分析，克洛克达尔的视线终于离开了报纸。“我的伤早就痊愈了。”</p><p>那张脸上又露出了嚣张的笑容，嘴角的弧度和脸上那道疤呼应得刚好。</p><p>“作为证明，我要重返令人怀念的新世界了。你要一起来吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>------<br/>3.</p><p>他犯过很多错误，其中之一就是曾亲手推开了达兹。克洛克达尔还记得在那条因为他们的打斗而一片狼藉的后巷，达兹转身离开，再也没有回头。</p><p>如果他当时放下自尊，如果他追过去--只有失恋的小鬼才做这种与事实相反，永远无法求证的无用假设。</p><p>在那以后他独自一人和海军与世界政府周旋，几番讨价还价，甚至放下身为海贼的自尊，为他们做一些过去他绝不会做的“任务”。这些“任务”让他触碰到冠冕堂皇的正义之下的肮脏。原来这世上背叛是如此普遍的一件事。由此他彻底抛弃了“信赖”这种“最没用的东西”。</p><p>凭借强大的实力和低伏的姿态他保住了七武海的位置。尽管海军里有一些精明的家伙对他始终抱有怀疑，但他伪装得无懈可击: 一个有自知之明的，安于财富和名誉的，可供使用的战力。一个好孩子。</p><p>在三十多岁时，已经打造了“英雄”人设的他定居在阿拉巴斯坦，经营着雨地最大的赌场“雨宴”。他是地下组织B.W.的幕后老板Mr.0，他盯上了传说中的古代兵器“冥王”。他不再想做什么“海贼王”了。浪漫主义的冒险没有意义。既然这是个只有胜利者才有资格谈论正义的世界，他的理想乡就是一个绝对战力守护绝对和平的国家。</p><p>他需要的战力不仅是武器，还有人。B.W.的成员和干部有严格的任命程序和残酷的竞争机制，最终进入高层的都是优秀的人才。但Mr.1的位置一直空缺。他并不是没有考虑过其他人选，他也并不会承认，原本的选拔工作戛然而止是因为他再次听到了“西海的杀手”这个名号。</p><p>他几乎是立即展开调查。达兹离开后低调的从事着老本行，但优秀的人无论怎么低调也会露出锋芒。论情报，地下组织不输给CP。B.W.很快送来了这个神秘而强悍的能力者的照片，拿到照片的一刻，克洛克达尔已经确定了Mr.1的人选。</p><p>挖墙脚比想象的容易。达兹也终于抛下了那些无聊的骄傲。作为头号杀手和特工，他和Miss.双手指的配合无懈可击，默契得让他差点嫉妒。</p><p>不过他仍然隐瞒自己的身份。这本来就是计划的一部分。而对于Mr.1, 克洛克达尔明白，这么多年来自己经常被报纸高调报道，又定居在阿拉巴斯坦，达兹不可能看不到自己的消息。但他从未主动联系自己，甚至连他接手的生意都避开了自己的势力范围。 B.W.的情报点离雨宴只有一天行程，葆拉在Miss.星期天的授意下也曾邀请达兹去雨宴度假，被他拒绝了。很明显达兹并没有原谅自己，他现在追随的是Mr.0，不是克洛克达尔。</p><p>他花了一天就赶走了最忠诚的伙伴，想要挽回花了十年。</p><p> </p><p>结果命运又捉弄他一次。达兹作为保镖和Mr.1两次见证了他的失败。克洛克达尔倒不觉得有什么丢人的，只是觉得很讽刺。在达兹眼里自己大概是个不可救药的笨蛋吧。</p><p>这次的失败无疑比上一次还要彻底，但很奇怪，他并不觉得沮丧。达兹似乎也有同感。对于一击逆转打败自己的那个年轻的三刀流剑客达兹是非常赞赏的。至于被海军逮捕的憋屈，揍一顿同牢房里不长眼的杂鱼就算是发泄了。</p><p>他没有问达兹为什么拒绝和其他B.W.特工一起逃走，就像在特工们惊讶不解时达兹没有问他为什么要留下。</p><p>“再见，搭档。”没那么惊讶的葆拉离开前友好的在达兹的脸上亲了一下。“祝你们好运。抱歉啦Boss。”</p><p>多嘴的女人。</p><p>------<br/>3.</p><p>达兹想起很久以前的一次任务。他们在餐厅外准备伏击，作为掩护他在街对面的报摊上买了一份报纸，报纸的头版上印着克洛克达尔和阿拉巴斯坦国王寇布拉的合影。</p><p>那些溢美之词他没看进去。他盯着那张脸上的笑容感觉好奇怪，克洛克达尔看起来蛮好的，也蛮糟的。</p><p>那天任务完成后Miss.双手指难得发火。就在他对着报纸发呆的时候，目标险些脱离了他们的布控范围，本来做援护的葆拉见状只能强行发动袭击。虽然任务还是完成了，但现场惨不忍睹。倒不是他们有什么所谓杀手美学，而是场面过于火爆的行动会招来多余的关注。他们在一条冷僻的小巷里拆了一根户外水管，轮流冲掉身上的血。葆拉自己换上了路上顺来的衣服，又扔了一件给他。</p><p>“你是外行吗? ”</p><p>这话由杀手来说就是很严厉的指责了。那天深夜他们以情侣的身份住进一家旅店，葆拉坐在床上翻看旅馆里的当日报纸。她抬头看了他一会儿，什么也没说。</p><p>想到这么多年来克洛克达尔躲在Mr.0背后盯着自己，达兹觉得可气又可笑。</p><p>这个无法坦率的笨蛋已经用他精明而笨拙的方式很多次向他表达了歉意。在因佩尔监狱，在马林佛多的战场，在他们的逃亡之旅，达兹不断的回应这份歉意，他甚至怀疑自己的回应是否还不够明确才让克洛克达尔停不下试探。直到他终于借草帽的“伤”触碰到那件将他们推上各自命运之路的往事，克洛克达尔向他提出了最郑重的邀请。</p><p>一起回新世界吧。</p><p>------<br/>4.</p><p>在启程前往新世界前的最后一个平静的夜晚，他们打开了一瓶香槟。那是个晴朗的夜晚，圆月当空，万里无云，窗外传来海浪温柔的低语，和克洛克达尔低沉的声音混合在一起，仿佛是这个世界上最无害的催情药。二十年后他们已经褪去了青涩，毫不遮掩彼此的欲望。克洛克达尔垂下的黑发遮掩间的黄绿色的眼睛，发红的耳廓，划过微微颤抖的喉结，在拉扯开的领口下消失的汗珠，被修身的衬衫和马甲勾勒出的腰线--达兹毫不怀疑这是命运在诸多恶作剧的间隙赐予他的最好的礼物。他珍惜的拆开这份礼物的包装，这个身体还像二十年前一样温暖，如此熟悉的触感让他有一阵恍惚，对时空产生了某种错觉。</p><p>金属落地的声音将达兹的注意力拉回现实。克洛克达尔卸下来他几乎从不离身的替代义手的钩子，失去装饰的左腕突然变得空荡荡的，断腕处那条缝合的伤疤就这么干脆的暴露在达兹眼前。</p><p>“看，彻底愈合了。”伤疤的主人说。</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>达兹吻着这条细链一样绕过半个手腕的伤疤，在他结束时，克洛克达尔的嘴唇毫不客气的贴了过来，让他尝到了唇舌间香槟残留的味道，还有一丝雪茄的果香。在被对方的手臂缠紧前，他利索了解决了两人之间的所有障碍。克洛克达尔模糊的抱怨了一下被切坏的皮带扣，随着润滑过的手指的探入，抱怨变成了一阵满意的呜咽。他们贴得很紧，能感觉到彼此正在高涨的热情，时机差不多时，达兹停下了手上的动作。</p><p>“可以么?”</p><p>“这还用问。”克洛克达尔咧嘴笑起来，“Mr.1。”</p><p>“这个时候叫工作代号......”</p><p>“你有意见?”</p><p>“没有。”Mr.1抽出了手指，满意的观察到了克洛克达尔的身体颤抖了一下。“你有没有......”</p><p>“什么?”克洛克达尔仿佛抓到了反击的把柄，不怀好意的反问。</p><p>“......'伟大航路的伟大发明'。”广告是这么说的。<br/>鳄鱼终于报复成功的笑出了声，“库哈哈哈哈怎么你还不好意思直呼其名啊有这么害羞吗？”</p><p>亏他笑成这样下面还挺精神的。这东西是某种基于镀膜技术的衍生，在过去几年里畅销伟大的航路和沿途岛屿。这玩意儿的出现大大改善了某一方面的公共健康，并且减少了一时疏忽带来的私生子问题。虽然最初不是那么方便使用，但很快被改进得愈发舒适，甚至和润滑剂打包销售，几乎成了各条船的标配。</p><p>克洛克达尔推开达兹，指指床边一个稍小的箱子。“刚买来，可能压在下面了你去找找。”</p><p>不愧是老板，一向准备周全。达兹翻出几个包装精致的小盒子，随便拿了一个。“上膜”的过程很快。克洛克达尔收敛了笑容，躺在床上看着他一言不发。在他完成准备后，克洛克达尔轻轻拍拍床，示意他过来。他们拥抱在一起，达兹扶住克洛克达尔的膝盖，深吸一口气，慢慢的探入。他想闭上眼集中精神感受那个人的包容，但他更愿意看着那张脸上渐渐变化的表情。上一次克洛克达尔没给他这个机会。达兹在那双爬行动物一样的眼睛里看到了同样热切的自己的影子，他俯身去亲吻对方脸上那道涨红的伤痕时，克洛克达尔的喉咙深处发出一阵低吼，他感到身下骤然裹紧，他的心脏仿佛在激烈的战斗中一样狂泵起来。伴随着反复撞击，克洛克达尔的低吼变成了咆哮，在不同的部位紧紧咬住了入侵者。</p><p>和这场野兽厮杀一般的做爱相比，二十年前的他们可谓温柔，但这次才是他们卸下心结的本能流露。他们彼此曾有过些许憧憬，现实的恶浪早就扑灭那些火花。很多年的辗转后他们再次选择了那条最危险的航线，这条航线上没有给情欲留出余地。他们早就领教过新世界凶险，从今以后的很长一段时间，克洛克达尔需要的是一个可以安心托付背后的同伴而非情人，而达兹追随的是在浓雾的海面上指向目的地的那盏明灯。但此刻他们的世界里只有彼此剧烈的心跳和沉重的呼吸，以及紧贴的皮肤上传来的炽热的体温，所有关于过去的遗憾都消融在这一刻。他们心满意足。</p><p>------<br/>5.</p><p>“船长命令! 值钱的东西搬过来! 俘虏丢到小船上! ”</p><p>“克，克洛克达尔你想清楚! 我们可是黑胡子海贼团的......”</p><p>“花钱租了一面旗子的加盟商而已，” 船长克洛克达尔将手里的雪茄盒交给达兹，摆摆手，“饶你们一命不过是看在你们船上的雪茄不错。还不夹着尾巴滚。” </p><p>沙暴将对面的海贼船撕得粉碎。</p><p>达兹环顾四周，船员们沉浸在船长说得对船长做得对的亢奋中--他们多半是来自大监狱的逃犯。这帮见识过因佩尔地狱和顶上战争的家伙毫不介意他们的船长刚进入新世界就和四皇结下梁子。</p><p>他暂且相信船长基于“好狗不挡路”的不宣而战，尽管明明是他们横在了这条黑胡子旗下的海贼船和某个不算富裕的原白团势力小岛之间。他本以为克洛克达尔打算接收这个岛做个据点，但克洛克达尔只是稍微修整了一下就准备离开。</p><p>做你们的保护者?克洛克达尔像听冷笑话一样对岛民代表露出一脸假笑。你们知不知道上一个让我做保护者的国家后来怎么样了?</p><p>拿起武器自卫。运气不错的话也许红发的人来得及接收这里。遇到革命军也不错嘛。</p><p>我们还要远行，恕不奉陪了。</p><p> </p><p>船长克洛克达尔把一整瓶香槟倒进新世界的波涛中。</p><p>敬不知埋在哪里的老头子。</p><p>你看着吧。</p><p>the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>